Wario
FNaW= Wario '''to główny antagonista Five Nights at Wario's. Wygląd Wario jest oparty na jednej z postaci z cyklu gier "Super Mario Bros" o tym samym imieniu i nie wiele się odniej różni. Jest raczej niski, nosi spodnie podtrzymywane na szelkach z dwiema guzikami (Z powodu szaro-białej perspektywy kamer trudno ustalić, jakiego konkretnego koloru są guziki i spodnie, ale koszulka na pewno jest żółta) oraz żółtą koszulkę. Poza tym ma również żółtą czapkę z białym kółkiem i literką "W" odnoszącą się do jego imienia. Posiada czarne, szpiczaste wąsy i długi, fioletowy nos. Ale w Five Nights at Wario's jego estetyka się trochę zmieniła. Ma jako jedyna postać dwie rzędy szczęk, uzębienie się zmienia zależnie od pokoju, w którym się znajduje - Raz w nie ma zębów, raz są na miejscu oraz jego oczy są całkowicie wybielone. Zachowanie Celem Wario i innych postaci jest zabicie nocnego stróża. Wario zaczyna rozgrywkę od nocy 1 wraz z Waluigim. Pojawi się po jakimś czasie w Wejściu 1, potem kieruje się do Magazynu, stamtąd idzie do Chłodni, aby następnie pokazać się w wyjściu z Biura, a później pojawia się przed lewymi drzwiami. Wario może nas zabić, gdy nie zamkniemy je na czas lub skończy się energia. W jumpscare skacze on w stronę gracza z rękoma przy ciele i szeroko otwartymi ustami. Dźwięki Dźwięk podczas Jumpscare Wario. Plik:Jumpscare_odgłos.ogg Gdy wchodzi do Wyjścia z biura wydaje takie odgłosy. Plik:Creak2.ogg Dźwięk odtwarzający się po skończeniu się energii Plik:Five_Nights_At_Wario's_-_Wario's_Theme.ogg Ciekawostki * Wario ma źrenice, jednak są one na tyle jasne, że mogą być zobaczone jedynie w Chłodni, gdzie patrzy się w kamerę. ** Jego lewa źrenica jest większa niż prawa. Galeria 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Wario i Waluigi w menu Five Nights at Wario's. Wario at the door.png|Wario w Wyjściu z Biura. Wario Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Wario. Fdes.png|Wario w Chłodnia. Gfujfgjdgj.png|Wario w Chłodnia. Storage-wario2.png|Wario w Magazyn. Warios.png|Wario w ślepym punkcie. 44054_4gsen9xe.jpg|Wario na ekranie po śmierci bohatera. |-|FNaW2= '''Wario powraca w Five Nights at Wario's 2 Zmiany Pod względem stylistycznym się nie zmienił. Ale jesteśmy tutaj pewni, że ma fioletowe spodnie i srebrne guziki. Jednak zostało zmodyfikowane jego zachowanie. Nadal ma te same zamiary, ale wraz ze zmianą lokacji używa innej trasy, by zrealizować swoje cele. Podobnie, jak w pierwszej części zaczyna się pojawiać od nocy 1. Pierwotnie pojawi się na schodach wejściowych, następnie porusza się po lokacjach w tej kolejności: Sala konferencyjna, studio lub wejście do biura, gdzie ma aż trzy pozycje, przechodzi zaskakująco szybko korytarz widoczny z perspektywy biura (Widoczny tylko, gdy błyśnie błyskawica) i wchodzi do niego na chwilę. O ile gracz szybko ukryje się na zapleczu i nie będzie ładować generatora, po chwili zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli gracz spróbuje naładować generator podczas jego obecności, zbyt szybko wyjdzie z zza zaplecza i niewystarczająco szybko do niego wróci, albo w ogóle się nie schowa. Wario go zaatakuje i zakończy grę. Ciekawostki *Jego ręce są dziwnie wyprostowane w Wejściu do biura, bardzo przypomina w tym pokoju pozycje Chici z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Galeria Wario w Schodach wyjściowych.png|Wario w Schodach wejściowych. Wario w Pokoju Komferencyjnym.png|Wario w Sali konferencyjnej. Wario w Studiu.png|Wario w Studiu. Animacja wario.gif|Wario w Wejściu do biura. Wario's 2.jpg|Wario w wejściu do biura ze zdeformowaną twarzą. Wario kamera.png|Wario w Wejściu do biura wpatrujący się w kamerę. 46230_xue2jxzb.jpg.png|Wario w biurze. |-|FNaW3= Wario przechodzi dalej do Five Nights at Wario's 3. Zmiany W tej odsłonie przeszedł najgruntowniejsze zmiany. Część ciała poniżej szyi się nie zmieniła, ale głowa owszem. Brwi, rzęsy i nos zachowały się, lecz twarz jest pozbawiona skóry i widać czaszkę Wario, co nie było dostrzegalne w poprzednich częściach. Jest pozbawiony gałek ocznych, ale w niewytłumaczalny sposób ma fioletowe, złowrogie oczy. Jego zachowanie w tej części jest bardzo złożone i zależne od pokoju, w którym ukrywa się gracz. Lokacje Noc 1 *W nocy 1, gdzie gracz nie ma wyboru wybrania pokoju i zawsze zaczyna Pokoju Dziennym. Przeciwnik z czasem pojawi się w Sypialni i zacznie przemierzać lokacje w tej kolejności: Korytarz, Pokój Dzienny 2, Kuchnie, a na końcu wchodzi do pokoju z graczem, gdzie może, być po lewej stronie z perspektywy grającego lub zaczaić się za nim, a wtedy będzie można dostrzec jego dobicie w lustrze nad kominem. Jeśli nocny stróż w pierwszej sytuacji odwróci się w prawą stronę, albo w przypadku drugiej otworzy monitoring i poczeka aż serce przestanie głośno bić, Wario opuści pokój i zacznie trasę od nowa, by znów zaatakować. Kategoria:FNaW Kategoria:FNaW 2 Kategoria:FNaW 3 Kategoria:Zwłoki